Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corner
Basic Information Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corners are placeable solid building shapes the size of a little less than one (cubic) block featuring a bright red smooth wooden surface. These Corner blocks can be produced from Forbidden Red Wood Stairs in a Processor. Forbidden Red Wood Stairs in return can be crafted in your Crafting Menu after unlocking their recipe in your Crafting Menu for free by obtaining or crafting Forbidden Red Wood Walls from a free Store-exclusive bundle. Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corners can be used for building purposes and decoration. Usually placed as corner blocks and/or adjacently to Forbidden Red Wood Stairs, they will smooth the player-character's movement up and down gradients so no jumping is necessary. They can be placed as projections of walls or for other purposes too when being rotated by pressing and holding R (as the default key) while moving the mouse. These Stairs Corners were added to Creativerse with the Ritzy Pigsy Valentine update R61 on February 14th 2019 together with other Forbidden Red Wood variations: Forbidden Red Wood Slabs, Forbidden Red Wood Eighths, Forbidden Red Wood Stairs and Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Outer Corners. How to obtain Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corners Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corners cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corners also cannot be crafted in the Crafting Menu. Instead, you can create Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corners from Forbidden Red Wood Stairs by putting them into a Processor. Forbidden Red Wood Stairs on the other hand can be crafted in the Crafting Menu after their crafting recipe has been unlocked by crafting (or taking) at least one Forbidden Red Wood Wall block. 1 block of Forbidden Red Wood Stairs can be cut into 2 Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corners in the Processor. 1 block of Forbidden Red Wood Stairs can alternatively be cut into 2 Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Outer Corners in the Processor. You do not need to unlock any crafting recipes in order to process materials in the Processor. Simply carry Forbidden Red Wood Stairs in your inventory/bag or in any quickslot and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the world by looking at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key. Check what items you can process that you're currently carrying in your inventory by checking your inventory window after activating/using the Processor in the game world. This window will display a sorted list of everything you are carrying and also of what you have equipped. The topmost section of the list will be labelled "Processable", and by hovering with your mouse button over the icons listed, you will be shown what these items, blocks, materials etc. can be processed into in the Processor. This list will not include materials nor items that are stored in a storage container or placed nearby. You will have to take them out at first and move them into your inventory or quickbar if you want to process them. Each Processor can be filled with 21 stacks of items (or materials) in its queue to be processed. If you hold down the "Sprint" key (Left Shift by default), you can process 5 times as many materials at once, just like in the Crafting Menu. It will take some time for each material to be processed - both the time that one item(-stack) and all of them in the queue will take to be done is shown in the Processor window beforehand. Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corners can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corners. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". How to craft Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Forbidden Red Wood Stairs are required to process these Inner Corners. The Stairs can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key). You can unlock the crafting recipe for Forbidden Red Wood Stairs in your Crafting Menu for free by crafting or obtaining at least one Forbidden Red Wood Wall. To craft 2 Forbidden Red Wood Stairs at a time in your crafting menu after unlocking the according crafting recipe, you'll need: * 1 Forbidden Red Wood Wall, made as described below How to craft Forbidden Red Wood Wall blocks At first the crafting recipe for these red wooden building blocks has to be unlocked for free in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) by claiming the Forbidden City Bundle in the Store. No Coins have to be paid for this. Together with this Recipe Pack, you will also receive an item kit that can be claimed on one game world of your choice. This bundle includes 20 already crafted Forbidden Red Wood Wall blocks. The purchasable Item Pack Forbidden City Pack even offers 800 crafted Forbidden Red Wood Walls, but no Recipes. In order to craft 8 Forbidden Red Wood Walls at a time, you'll need: * 2 blocks of most kinds of Wood or Logs (except for Corrupted Wood). Just click on the blue arrows of the icon in the crafting recipe window to choose a suitable type of Log or Wood that you carry with you * 2x Red Pigment made of Red Flowers (that grow on Ashenwood-trees or can be found in Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night) in a Processor, or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer in the dark How to use Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corners Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corners can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. Most often, Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corners will be placed next to Forbidden Red Wood Stairs as "finishing" building elements. When placed as common stairs, they will smooth the player-character's movement up and down gradients so no jumping will be necessary to overcome the height of one block. You can fully rotate Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corners into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. You won't need to equip any Power Cell to pick up Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corners that have been placed. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corners, like all placeable objects and blocks, can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees, Cabernatious Cabinets or the like. The Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corners will be reduced in size by most display containers and cannot be rotated when on display, instead you can rotate the display containers themselves together with all the items in them. Trivia Despite being made of Wood, all Forbidden Red Wood shapes (and Forbidden City Shingles) are fireproof. Category:Forbidden City Category:Store Category:Processed Category:Corners Category:Stairs